


Проблемы с "Грегом"

by arinalies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinalies/pseuds/arinalies
Summary: ака "Почему Шерлок Никогда Не Помнит Имя Лестрейда"
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Проблемы с "Грегом"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trouble With "Greg"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574437) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



Джон недоуменно посмотрел в след уходящему Шерлоку. 

\- Прости, дружище, - сказал он Лестрейду, стоящему рядом с ним. - Не имею ни малейшего понятия, почему он всегда меняется в лице, когда я называю тебя по имени. Он вообще знает, что тебя зовут Грег?

Лестрейд хмыкнул.

\- Я имею в виду, для человека с таким блестящим умом... ты не чувствуешь себя оскорбленным?

\- После стольких лет я все-таки привык. - Он зябко передернул плечами. - Я считаю это забавным. Мне нравится, как у него от этого лицо розовеет.

Джон оторвал взгяд от Шерлока (он был готов поставить десятку, что болван подзовет такси и оставит Ватсона одного на месте убийства. Опять.) и посмотрел на ДИ. 

-За этим же стоит какая-то история, верно? Стоит ли мне ее знать?

Лестрейд критически оглядел его. 

\- Ладно, - в конце концов сказал он, - Но ты должен мне пообещать, что не расскажешь никому ни слова. Вообще ничего.

\- Не могу пообещать, что Шерлок не выдедуктирует все из меня, как будто он чертов телепат, но я постараюсь.

\- О, он даже не посмеет. - прыснул Лестрейд. - Так, история - где-то пять-шесть лет назад, когда Шерлок только-только покончил с наркотиками и начал помогать мне с расследованиями, я какое-то время встречался с его братом.

Джон моргнул. 

\- Ты и... Майкрофт? Серьезно?

Лестрейд закатил глаза. 

\- Ой, не притворяйся шокированным. Ты знал, что я би.

\- Да, но ты и Майкрофт. Это просто... - Джон вздрогнул.

\- Ты так говоришь только потому, что не имел возможности снимать с него один из этих его костюмов, - с ухмылкой возразил Лестрейд. - В любом случае, у Шерлока были такие же проблемы с личным пространством, как и сейчас. Он вломился в дом Майкрофта и нашел нас... ну, я уверен, что у тебя есть догадки по этому поводу.

\- О господи.

\- В чрезвычайно интимный момент, я бы сказал. - Лестрейд прикусил губу, судя по задумчивому выражению лица, возвращаясь к приятным воспоминаниям. - Шерлок взвизгнул, как маленькая девочка, и выбежал из дома Майкрофта, как будто мы собирались его преследовать. Спустя несколько минут он написал мне и сказал, что удаляет весь инцидент и, скорее всего, будет кидать странные взгляды в ближайшем будущем.

\- Насколько я понимаю, у него не получилось ничего удалить.

Ленстрейд ухмыльнулся. 

\- Ты знаешь, насколько точна его память? Каждый раз, когда кто-то произносит имя "Грег", он слышит его голосом собственного брата.

\- Черт - я ведь называю тебя Грегом постоянно!

Ухмылка Лестрейда стала еще шире. 

\- Да - да, постоянно. И это невероятно.

**Author's Note:**

> сходите поставьте кудос автору)


End file.
